falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Max (film)
Max was set to be a character in the canceled Fallout film. Background Max's back-story was to be revealed to the viewer through a conversation with Female Officer in Dekker's private club.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #30 Max grew up in Vault 8, but it was attacked by mutants, leaving Max, his father, and a few others as the only survivors. They tried to use their G.E.C.K. to start a new life, but they didn't get far, and Max's father was killed by scavengers. Max himself was then taken as a slave, and sold to a young Dekker, and was forced to help him build the Hub. He was fortunate to escape as a teenager, and returned to live alone in the ruins of Vault 8. It is at this point, about two-thirds of the way through the film, that we discover that living out his father's dream is what drives Max, and why he so desires a G.E.C.K.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #30 Max first encountered the group headed by Hero at Vault 8. He took the group for petty trespassers, and even though he was impressed with Hero's skills in getting through the Vault, he had already determined to kill him, along with Female Officer and Scholar, whom he'd already taken hostage outside.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #16 The group is saved at the last moment when Max notices Hero's canteen bearing Vault 13's insignia. He bargains with Hero; the group's lives for a water chip for Vault 13's G.E.C.K. Despite Female Officer and Scholar's opposition, Hero swears on his life that he will come good on the deal.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #17 Max decides to take the group to the Hub in his customized ATV,Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #18 and on the journey the viewer was meant to see the developing chemistry between Max and Female Officer, as well as his growing contempt for Scholar due to their different perception of the wasteland and Scholar's know-it-all attitude, despite his lack of experience.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #19 Max takes them to the top of the Hollywood Hills, from where he shows them the surrounding lands. He reveals to the audience the jungle in the L.A. basin, detailing how it is the result of multiple G.E.C.K.s being used by persons unknown on still irradiated soil.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #21 While traveling into the jungle by using the old freeway system, Max warns the group how the basin is controlled by mutants, who run it like a mafia.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #22 When he arrives in the Hub, he hands his car over to a shifty looking valet and arms a bomb underneath his set. He claims that if the valet moves, the odometer changes or if he attempts to disarm it, it will explode. Only Max's remote will disarm the bomb.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #23 Max then takes the group into the bazaar where he warns them that everyone is looking at them oddly because Vault 13 is the only vault in southern California that isn't open yet.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #24 When Hero spots scavengers selling Techy's organs, he decides to attack them, but is losing severely by the time that Max decides to intervene. He is beaten to it by Female Officer, however, and this entire episode only leads to their arrest by Hub Police.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #25 They are then brought before Dekker in his movie theatre, which acts as his office. Max's unpleasant history with Dekker is apparent, but Dekker is happy to side-step their history when he notices that the scouts come from Vault 13. He therefore offers them a water chip in exchange for two of their lives, one of which must be Female Officer. The scouts outright refuse, so Max says they will have to think about it.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #26 Hero wanted Max to take them to another hub, but he refuses as there might not be any others, and he certainly doesn't know of any. Max suggests that in the morning, he and Scholar draw straws because they were already intending to sacrifice themselves for the good of the vault.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #27 Dekker grants them access to his private club for the night to think it over. Max buys them all drinks, and then tells them to loosen up. The audience was meant to become aware of a budding Skywalker/Solo relationship developing between Hero and Max, though this would prove to have been short lived. The group then settles down to a dinner of coyote stew and grilled gecko.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #28 After dinner, Female Officer and Max find themselves in a private part of the club. She reveals that she doesn't want to die a virgin, and so offers herself to Max. It's been a while for him, and foreplay becomes an explanation of Max's back-story and youth.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #30 Whether or not this actually happens is unclear in the treatment, as it claims that a late-night mutant raid breaks up the party at the club "near Max/Female consumation ", which is rather ambiguous as it could have happened just before or after. The mutants were looking for "pristine humans", meaning the trio of scouts, and Max warned Hero and Female Officer to leave, but Hero refused to leave without the absentee Scholar.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #31 Scholar turns up moments later, though, and tells the group he has found a way out. Suspicious, Max nonetheless follows him; into a trap.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #32 The mutants, with Dekker, have the group at gun point. It becomes clear that Scholar sold the group out, in return for a water chip and stash of automatic weapons - for the good of the vault. It also becomes clear that the mutants are the ones who really want the trio, and Dekker is merely a junior partner.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #32 Max puts a secretly stashed gun to Female’s head, and thus puts himself in the chief bargaining position. He wants a G.E.C.K. in return for Female Officer's life. Dekker is determined not to be cut out of this deal, and tells Max he can never trade again at the Hub. However, Max has no intention to ever return, and kills Dekker by shooting him in the heart. A childhood dream-come-true. The mutants want more than the three scouts in return for a G.E.C.K., and demand to know the location of Vault 13 in return for the G.E.C.k. Max agrees to give them its location when he has the G.E.C.K. and safe passage back to his ATV. They agree, and Max receives a hateful loogie from Female Officer down his cheek.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #33 As the others are carried away for conversion by the Master, Max is taken to the mutant warehouse to receive his G.E.C.K. Inside is an impressive host of technology taken from pillaged vaults, including a vast weapon stockpile. Max realizes his G.E.C.K. is in fact defective, but the mutants don't care: Scholar already revealed the location of Vault 13 in the hopes of not being dipped, but to no avail. Max does not take this well, and uses his cunning to outwit and kill the mutants, leaving him in sole control of the vast amount of weapons there.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #35 Max then uses a Turbo plasma rifle to blast his way through the mutants in the Cedars-Sinai to free Hero and Female, leaving Scholar to his fate, claiming dubiously that this was his goal all along. He saves them from the dipping vats at the last second, and has a water chip to prove his sincerity. They fight the mutants off in a bid to get back to Max's ATV, blowing up the tunnels as they go.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #36 The party reaches the ATV, where the terrified valet was still sitting on the seat from the night before. And high-octane car chase ensued on the remains of the old freeway, with the mutants finally giving up at Mulholland Drive on the edge of the L.A. Basin.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #37 They high-tail it back to Vault 13, but are not greeted as heroes, and the Overseer bars their entry. As things develop in the Vault, leading to what is essentially a revolution, Max remains outside; the perfect place to greet the Master and his contingent of mutants that have appeared to attack the Vault. As Hero deals with Scholar-Mutant in the lower levels of the Vault, Max and Female team up to take on the Master.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #41 As promised, Hero gives Max the G.E.C.K. and Max offers the surviving vault dwellers to come along with him. However, Hero decides that his people aren't ready for life above ground yet. Female Officer also, reluctantly, decides to stay with her people.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #42 As he is leaving though, the Master, who was feigning death, injects Max with the last strain of the FEV he was carrying. Hero kills the master, but now Max is infected and will change shortly. Therefore, Hero takes charge and against Female Officer's wishes but inline with Max's, he kills him.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #43 Hero decides to fulfill his dream himself.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #44 Appearances Max was set to appear in the canceled Fallout film by Interplay Films. References Category:Fallout movie characters Category:Fallout publications human characters Category:Fallout (film) characters ru:Макс (отменённая экранизация)